Comme le reflet d'un miroir
by Tsukiyo2894
Summary: Vous êtes-vous déja regardé dans un miroir ? Parfois, il faut mieux y regarder à deux fois résumé pourri, je ferais mieux, mais faut lire


DISCLAIMER: Les persos de cette fic appartiennent à Square Enix, enfin, pas tous.

Le concept est a moi, et si vous voyez a quel jeu je fais allusion avec l'or et l'argent, vous êtes forts.

* * *

Dans la nuit sombre et éternelle de Midgar, la tour Shinra dominait tout ce qui se trouvait en dessous d'elle et ce jusqu'à l'horizon invisible qui s'étendait autour. Mais ça, beaucoup de personne –une bonne majorité- s'en fichaient éperdument. Zack Fair en faisait partie.

Il tentait tant bien que mal de garder son attention concentrée sur les documents que lui passait son supérieur et mentor, Angeal, Soldier de 1ère classe.

_Zack! héla ce dernier en secouant le 2nde classe pour qu'il arrête de baver sur le bureau de verre de la salle de briefing. Concentres-toi.

_Euh… ouais j'suis super concentré. fit le concerné en étouffant un bâillement.

Il aurait volontiers accepté de repartir pour le pays des songes mais une désagréable impression le força à rouvrir les yeux. Il regarda un instant fixement les écrans lumineux où des plans étaient affichés, dans l'espoir de se brûler les yeux et de se réveiller totalement, elle secoua la tête et reporta son attention –non pas sur Angeal qui lui expliquait sa mission-, mais sur une forme qui se mouvait sur la face extérieure de la baie vitrée de la Tour.

_Zack! Tu va te concentrer à la fin! lui ordonna Angeal.

_Mais y'a un truc derrière la vitre! s'exclama le jeune garçon en gesticulant et montrant la vitre du doigt.

Angeal se retourna, et ne vit rien, il soupira et se dit que ce n'était rien qu'une tentative de Zack pour le distraire. Il se retourna et ferma les yeux, s'assit et soupira encore une fois.

_Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y à?

_Derrière toi… fit Angeal.

Zack se retourna et hurla de surprise, un jeune garçon se tenait devant lui et arborait un sourire mystérieux.

_Tu m'as vu, bravo. fit-il d'une voix claire.

Zack se demanda si ce jeune garçon n'était pas une fille, il n'était pas bien grand, ne devait pas avoir plus de quinze ans, ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, partaient en quelques épis par derrière et dans ses yeux bleus par devant. Il avait une voix beaucoup trop aigue pour être un garçon. Il avait le teint extrêmement pâle rehaussé par ses vêtements noirs, une chaîne d'argent pendait à son cou, un dragon de style utayen serti de diamants y était accroché.

_T'ès qui toi? demanda Zack.

_La bonne question serait; qui est-tu. Je t'ai jamais vu ici, t'ès nouveau? demanda le mystérieux garçon en le fixant intensément de ses yeux pâles.

_Euh, ouais, et toi? Moi non plus je t'ai jamais vu.

Zack ne savait que dire, le garçon sourit, sûrement à la vue de la tête de Zack qui n'en menait pas large.

_Je suis beaucoup de choses.

_Ca me dit pas qui tu ès. Pourquoi t'ès ici?

_Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Mais tu te lasseras vite de moi, comme les autres, et tu chercheras a me punir pour ce que je fais.

_Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes questions?

_Mais j'y réponds, peut être pas comme tu veux mais j'y réponds.

_Et qu'est-ce que tu fais ici au juste?

_J'en sais rien, et toi?

Angeal regardait la scène d'un regard mi-amusé mi-ennuyé, mais, lui aussi se demandait qui –ou elle- était.

_On doit te chercher. Qui que tu sois. fit-il d'une voix calme au garçon qui se retourna comme un serpent, surprenant Zack qui poussa un cri de peur.

_Nan, ils ne savant pas que je suis ici. C'est avantageux d'être comme je suis, je peux facilement être à deux endroits à la fois. Mais, j'ai une question pour Angeal.

Zack était, mine de rien, assez énervé. Qui était ce gosse qui se permettait tout avec lui ainsi!? Déjà, que faisait-il ici? Il ne répondait ni aux questions ni a rien d'autres, ne se présentait pas, était arrogant, suffisant et…

_Qui suis-je? demanda-t-il a Angeal.

A l'entière surprise de Zack, Angeal se prêta au jeu et réfléchit quelques instants en détaillant le garçon.

_Tu ès Rufus Shinra.

Zack poussa une sorte de cri d'étonnement mêlé à de la surprise, le mystérieux garçon soupira et haussa les épaules de dépit.

_T'as trouvé l'astuce pour nous différencier. C'est plus drôle maintenant… Par contre celui-là n'est pas très intelligent. dit Rufus en soupirant.

Le temps que Zack se concentre et se prépare a riposter verbalement, le garçon n'était plus là. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de lui dans la pièce.

_C'était quoi ça!? demanda-t-il a Angeal qui souriait.

_Oh, rien, juste le fils du président, il est partout et nulle part, son unique occupation est semble-t-il de vagabonder partout dans la Tour, si tu le vois, évite-le, sauf si tu n'as rien a faire…

Angeal continua le briefing sans autre forme de procès, jusqu'à ce que Zack se laisse bercer par sa voix grave et les images qui défilaient sur les écrans lumineux devant lui. Il se redressa brusquement et releva la tête pour voir d'où venait le bruit. Sans qu'il n'en trouve l'origine, une cloison du plafond céda et une forme noire en descendit rapidement.

_C'est quoi ça!? Merde alors! hurla Zack, réveillé en plein songe.

_Je suis beaucoup de choses fit la personne qui était descendue du plafond.

Zack resta quelques secondes l'esprit ailleurs… C'était un gosse… C'était LE gosse!

_Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici!? hurla-t-il.

C'était le même, en tous points, mais il était sorti il y à… bon d'accord, vingt minutes… il aurait eu tout le temps de faire un détour et de passer par les conduits d'aération..

_La vraie question est…

_Eileen… Ton frère est déjà passé ici il y a un quart d'heure. Zack si qui tu ès… fit Angeal.

_Eileen? C'est qui ça!? Je croyais que c'était Rufus!?

La porte s'ouvrit et Rufus entra. Zack ouvrit grand la bouche d'ébahissement non contenu et lâcha un impressionnant " C'EST QUOI LE PROBELME A LA FIN!?"

_Si vous êtes tous les deux ici c'est que doit vous chercher.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, d'un signe de tête ils sortirent tous les deux et on entendit le bruit d'un bataillon de Soldats qui courai dans la couloir. Zack reprit ses esprits et s'élança vers la porte que, effectivement, tout un bataillon traversait en hurlant des "on les a vus!" où "ils sont par là!" pas très discrets. Zack retourna dans la salle de briefing et se laissa choir sur une chaise.

_Je vois double… Je deviens dingue… murmura-t-il en fixant le sol. C'était qui?

_Et bien, le première que tu as vu qui est passé par la fenêtre c'est Rufus Shinra, l'aîné, et le seconde, la seconde plutôt, c'est Eileen Shinra, ils sont jumeaux et la seule chose qui occupent leur journée c'est de se faire passer l'un pour l'autre et que l'un prenne la place de l'autre, au début c'était frôle, mais, il n'y a plus grand monde que ça fait rire.

_Ils feraient mieux d'aller à l'école ces sales gosses! hurla Zack.

_La seule manière de les différencier c'est le collier qu'ils ont, Rufus l'a en argent et Eileen en or, si tu les différencies ils s'en vont, sauf peut être Eileen qui préfère faire la cour aux beaux garçons.

Angeal s'arrêta de parler à la vue de son subordonné qui se tapait la tête contre le bureau en maugréant des paroles inintelligibles. Il se dit qu'il ne l'avait pas trop mal pris, comparé a certains qui s'étaient jetés a leur poursuite où avait tenté de les rejeter de là où ils étaient sortis.

_La prochaine fois que je les vois… Ils verront ce que ça s'appelle souffrir... murmura le Soldier de Seconde classe en fixant Angeal d'un mauvais œil.

_N'en fait pas trop surtout… lui conseilla son mentor.

* * *

...Commentaires de l'auteur...

Quelles bande de petits cons ^_^ Mais ne vous en faites pas, l'histoire sera un peu plus serieuse d'ici peu, j'ai déja quelques scène bien dans ma mémoire, et elles vont êtres super, m'histoire commence avec Before Crisis, enfin, encore avant, mais va se finir.. Oula, environ après Dirge of Cerberus, si ce n'est plus tôt...

Read&Reviews =)


End file.
